¡Hao, eres un tramposo!
by SKAM Asakura Lawliet
Summary: Porque Yoh se había dado cuenta de que Hao era un tramposo, lástima, que ya era muy tarde.


_**¡**_Hao eres un tramposo_**!**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen. Aun no entiendo él porque tengo que poner esto, después de todo hay un 1% de probabilidades de que Takei lea esto -.- Y eso me deprime aun más

ADVERTENCIA: Esto se sitúa entre Shaman King Kang Zeng Bang y Shaman King Funbari No Uta, así que si no has leído el manga, tendrás Spoilers, pero yo te recomiendo leerlo, está mucho más mejor que el anime.

Nota de Autor: Esto es un Drabble. Ya que solo contiene 500 palabras exactas, sin contar las notas de autor, y demás.

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Yoh tenía una gota en la cabeza, su Annita nunca cambiaría. Incluso se le había adelantado ya en el tiempo y había decidido que quería que un descendiente de ellos (Y sí, se había sonrojado al pensar en un descendiente de Anna y él) fuera el futuro Shaman King. Después de Hao, claro está.

Si, su hermano renacería nuevamente 500 años después, sin embargo, ahora era el Shaman King. Y el Shaman King moriría dentro de 500 años…

¡Un momento!... ¿¡500 años?!, ¿No eran acaso los mismos que Hao necesitaba para reencarnar?

Yoh se lo pensó por un momento… ¿Eso significaba que Hao estaría en la siguiente Shaman Fight? Le entró un tic. ¡Era obvio que el desgraciado volvería a ganar! Además, ¿Quién más que él anterior Shaman King? Aunque eso significara que volvería a ganar.

Volvío a pensar.

Haber, recapitulemos;

Hao es Shaman King y su reinado dura 500 años.

Hao renacerá en 500 años cuando pase un nuevo torneo.

Y es obvio que Hao ganará porque él sabe cómo ya que es Shaman King ahora.

Y es demasiado probable que esta vez igual sea un Asakura y estos lo apoyen ya que no tiene esa ideología…

Bueno, también es probable que haga eso cada 500 años y el siempre termine siendo Shaman King.

Yoh abrió los ojos, sorprendido antes de gritar directamente al cielo:

-"¡Hao eres un maldito tramposo!"- Porque él sabía que su hermano lo estaba escuchando, y que el muy desgraciado estaba más que muerto de risa.

-Vaya, creo que ya me descubrió-se quejo Hao, luego se lo pensó- ¡Pero demasiado tarde!- grito hacia la nada, antes de explotar en pura risa- ¡jajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Sintió que le tocaban el hombro, y volteo solo para encontrase con la mirada reprendedora de su madre; Asanoha.

Hao tembló.

-Jovencito, ¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto con la misma mirada que infundía más miedo que una de Ren Tao, Anna Kyoyama y él mismo.

-Etto…Yo…emm…yo…-trataba de decir con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Je, creo que te atraparon Mappa Douji-le dijo Ohachiyo burlón.

-Hay, Hao-sama, usted nunca cambiará…-suspiró Matamune

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, jovencito- le recordó su madre.

Hao miro suplicante a Ohachiyo y Matamune

Estos olímpicamente lo ignoraron, no eran tan idiotas como para meterse con una Asanoha enojada. Y mucho menos con una izquierda legendaria.

Y Hao estaba que temblaba de miedo, pues tal vez debería de ir contando una tercera cachetada por parte de su madre.

Asanoha suspiró. No le iba a pegar a su hijo. Pero eso no significaba que…

-Bueno, ya que veo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar…- lo agarro de la oreja y se lo llevo.

-Itai, Itai, Itai duele, Okaa-san-lloriqueaba Hao por su pobre oreja mientras era arrastrado por su propia madre.

Asanoha le indico a Matamune y Ohachiyo que vinieran con ellos. Después de toda esta plática sería muuuy largaaa.

Y en alguna pensión Yoh sintió dolor en su oreja, era raro, no recordaba haberse lastimado su oreja. Tal vez su hermano estaba siendo castigado.

~Fin~

* * *

*Diccionario del Shaman, para shamanes como tú:

*Asanoha Douji es la madre original de Hao, aunque creo que la mayoría ya lo sabe.

*Ohachiyo fue el primer amigo de Haito, pero como en ese entonces se llamaba Asaha Douji, Ohachiyo le puso Mappa Douji.

*Matamune fue el segundo amigo de Hao, y el primer amigo de Yoh.

*Respecto a lo que dice Hao sobre las cachetadas, eso es verdad, Asanoha le había dado al menos una en su primera vida, aunque no sé por qué. Y la segunda fue en el capítulo del manga en donde él se convierte en Shaman King

Nota de Autor: Bueno, un día tranquila estaba leyendo el manga de Shaman King (Sí. Nuevamente e.e) y entonces me puse a pensar y llega a esta conclusión, aunque la verdad, no sé si sea posible. Con eso de que Takei se puede hasta inventar que Hao es una estrella en su próxima reencarnación. Y bueno, en fin. Ya no el molesto más me voy.

P.D. Si dejan Reviews, la suegra (Asanoha) no será tan dura con Haito xD


End file.
